Alabado KyuHae Super Junior
by Magdalena Zirth
Summary: Hola.  Bueno aquí dejo mi primer One-Shot.  A los que puedan leerlo gracias y espero que les guste :


**Titulo: **~Alabado KyuHae~  
**Parejas: **KyuHae  
**Tipo:** Yaoi  
**Genero:** lemonoso..  
**Clasificación: **Apto para todo plubico +16

**~ Alabado KyuHae ~**

- Hae.

- No.

- Hae..

- No Kyu.

- Haaaeeee…

- ¡No, no y no!

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Porque no!

- Haaee ~ ..

- ¡Que No!

Aquella discusión empezaba a hacérsele repetitiva. Desde que llegaron al retiro, hace unos días, KyuHyun no le había dejado en paz, le acosaba día y noche y francamente DongHae no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría resistirse. Su dongsaeng se las arreglaba siempre para pillarlo desprevenido o a solas. Aprovechando esos momentos para seducirlo y engatusarlo con mimos y palabras que rayaban en el erotismo. Frases maestras que solo un seductor experimentado era capaz de decir con tal fluidez y con el tono de necesidad precisa para bloquear toda resistencia por parte de su victima. Luego oírle o verle significaba una entrega máxima e inmediata. Pero DongHae, milagrosamente, había logrado resistirse. Le había costado el sueño y varias sesiones con su propia mano, algo penoso, pero no tenia de otra. O aguantaba dignamente a sus insistentes encantos, sin alterar la pureza de aquel lugar, o se enfermaba de los nervios y terminaba dándole a KyuHyun todo lo que le pidiese.

¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿No podía esperar a llegar a la capital?

- Serán cuatro días que pasaremos en la localidad de Pusan – informó el manager a todo el personal que conformaba el Staff de Super Junior incluidos los trece jóvenes cantantes -, nos alojaremos en el gran templo del Monte Monpa y allí esperaremos la llegada del año nuevo astral, estarán los medios de comunicación y junto con el ministro de la localidad y el obispo nacional, el Monje Maun, daremos la bienvenida al nuevo año dándoles los doce golpes al gran tambor en el altar, todo será transmitido en vivo por supuesto, un especial para la televisión.

Todos habían tomado la propuesta con entusiasmo, la aventura que representaba pasar unos días alojados en el Gran Templo del Monte Monpa superaba con creces la idea de esperar otro año nuevo junto a la familia. La aceptación del viaje fue tal que todos comentaron por semanas lo genial que seria y lo bien que les haría a todos un cambio de aire para regresar mas renovados y despejados para la grabación de su tercer álbum.

Sí, todos habían visto el asunto con buenos ojos, menos KyuHyun, el muy diablillo siempre lograba estar un paso delante de todos y en vez de utilizar aquel retiro para la meditación, la reflexión, encontrarse consigo mismo y todas esas burradas que hace la gente en el templo, él utilizo los días para perseguir a DongHae y hacerlo entrar en un juego del que después, seguro, se volvería adicto.

Desde el primer día de su llegada, al templo, le había buscado, encerrándolo con él en la habitación, colándose en la ducha, llevándolo hasta los bosques traseros, incluso dentro de las capillas de oración, pero nada, no había conseguido ni siquiera un mísero beso de parte de DongHae, que no le frustraba en absoluto, solo hacia que lo desease y maquinara una mayor cantidad de ideas de cómo atraparlo y seducirlo. El pececito le había salido escurridizo pero lograría hacerse de una red mas grande para atraparlo y dejarlo sin escapatoria.

Esa noche era la cuarta y ultima, era año nuevo astral en Korea y a las diez comenzaban las transmisiones del festival en los pasillos del Templo. Allí siempre se instalaba una especie de feria con multitudinarios puestos típicos y diferentes atracciones. Toda la gente del pueblo subía al Templo y esperaba el año nuevo en medio de celebraciones tradicionales y religiosas. Super Junior junto a todo su equipo de producción debían animar y transmitir en vivo todo lo que seria la espera, la cuenta regresiva, las oraciones y la celebración en si.

Por ello, durante la tarde, todos se dirigieron a los baños termales del Templo y reposaron allí unos minutos para quedar absolutamente relajados y compuesto. Se les venía una larga noche y querían estar bien preparados.  
Por circunstancias que DongHae ignoraba, tarde se dio cuenta de que las termas fueron quedando vacías hasta que solo estuvieron él y KyuHyun dentro del agua. Para variar el bebe había conseguido, nuevamente, quedar a solas con el fishi. Y en un parpadeo ya tenia al menor acariciando su cuello y parte de su pecho. La desnudez de DongHae le revolvió peligrosamente las hormonas al bebe y resultaba evidente que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para seducirlo de nuevo.

- Anda.. no te resistas – le susurro al oído cuando notó la tención en sus músculos.

- Cállate Kyu.

- Vamos Hae, ya me has besado antes – murmuró -, no es nada que no sepas.. me conoces.

- Y porque te conozco no quiero - reprochó apartando la mano de su compañero.

- Hae ~

- Al menos respeta este lugar Kyu.

- No puedo contigo así.

La urgencia con la que sonó su voz terminó por poner nervioso a DongHae y tratando de prevenir algo se alejó un poco del peligroso y deseoso cuerpo de su dongsaeng, quería apagar sus insistencias y dicho sea de paso su propia e involuntaria excitación.

- No podrás huir de mi siempre – le advirtió con una sonrisa burlona.

DongHae no le contesto y salió del agua antes de que KyuHyun le atrapara de nuevo. A cada minuto se sentía más vulnerable y comenzaba a dudar de su autocontrol. Esta ves había estado mas cerca que las anteriores, su acumulada excitación le pedía responder a las caricias de su dongsaeng pero no quería, aquel era un lugar sagrado y quería que siguiese siendo así.

La noche cayó abruptamente y los chicos se preparaban con sus tenidas típicas de Korea para darle la bienvenida al año nuevo de la manera mas tradicional posible.  
Una vez uniformados y maquillados se dirigieron a los jardines principales del templo donde se encontraba la feria, y allí, junto a los cientos de personas que habían subido al lugar, comenzaron las transmisiones para esperar la llegada del nuevo año.  
Durante casi hora y media estuvieron animando, entrevistando y platicando con la gente y algunas autoridades sobre sus predicciones para el siguiente año y los deseos de buena fe y plegarias que pedían en el altar. Se pasearon con el equipo de producción y las cámaras por todos lados, visitando con micrófono en mano las diferentes tiendas y todos los atractivos que tenia para ofrecer la feria. La mayoría de la gente circulaba alrededor divirtiéndose en los diferentes puestos, sirviéndose algún vaso de jugo o plato típico como cena en vísperas del año nuevo. Y no faltaron las fanáticas chicas que seguían al grupo para todos lados pidiendo autógrafos y expresando lo mucho que los amaban. Ante eso no perdieron la oportunidad de hacer fanservice de vez en cuanto arrancando gritos histéricos de la mitad de las jovencitas, Heechul creyó ver hasta una ancianita tirándose del pelo y gritando encantada cuando le dio un insinuoso beso en la mejilla a Hangeng. Y como era de esperarse KyuHyun no desaprovechó la ocasión.

- Hagamos realidad el KyuHae – le susurró al pececito quien dejo de sonreír al instante.

- Tu no te rindes – musito frustrado.

- No.

Una mano se deslizó por la cintura de DongHae y el griterío de las fans fue inmediato.

- Sonríe Hae – murmuró el bebe muy abrazado a él. Miraba a las fans con una gran sonrisa y mientras con una mano sostenía a su hyung con la otra saludaba a las chicas.  
A DongHae no le quedo de otra que seguirle el juego, sonreía con nerviosismo y apenas si agitaba su mano para corresponder el saludo de sus fans.  
La llegada del Monje Maun le salvo, temporalmente, de los acosos de KyuHyun. El manager le había traído para las presentaciones correspondientes y para que todos juntos se dirigieran al salón de oratorias donde se hacia el ultimo seminario y las oraciones y plegarias previas para el año que se venia.  
El salón no era muy grande asique solo entraron ellos, su equipo de producción, los mojes a cargo, los ministros invitados y la gente que alcanzo a entrar, el resto solo miro desde la puerta o escucho la oratoria desde afuera.  
Toda la ceremonia duro alrededor de veinte aburridos minutos, que como bien decía el contrato, también debía ser transmitida y contar con la presencia de los trece cantantes que parecieron perder toda su energía en cuanto el monje comenzó con su charla monótona en el altar. Solo despabilaron y recuperaron el entusiasmo cuando el hombre pidió que todos se pusiesen de rodillas para orar. Faltaban solo minutos para la media noche.

- Ahora.. – habló el monje con aquella voz tan gutural característica de los hombres de fé - ..oraremos en silencio y haremos nuestras plegarias.

Todo el mundo se concentro en su oración y la mayoría juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos para una mejor devoción.

- Por favor Dios.. – susurró DongHae muy bajito – bendice a mi familia y a mis amigos, danos salud y buenas esperanzas para vivir otro año con alegría y buena fortuna, que a SuJu le siga yendo tan bien como hasta ahora para llegar mas al corazón de nuestras lindas fans, cuídalas mucho, y cuida mucho a mi appa que ahora te acompaña en el cielo. Vela por nosotros siempre y aaa… por favor, has que Yesung deje la manía de pasearse desnudo, y que Heechul controle mas su temperamento, que Kibum pase mas tiempo con nosotros, que Minnie deje de comprarse tanta ropa rosa, y que la umma de mi amiga Pao no se enfade con ella ni le quite el pc y que tampoco..

Un codazo de parte de KyuHyun, que estaba a su lado, le interrumpió. Abrió los ojos y lo miro por el rabillo.

- Shhhh..¿no oíste al monje? – musitó -, es en silencio – se quejó con una sonrisa - y no pidas estupideces.

DongHae le sacó la lengua molesto y continuó con su oración en silencio.

Al minuto el monje Maun hizo señas para que todos se levantasen y emprendieran la caminata hacia el sector de la celebración. Allí, junto a los doce "gongs" del tambor darían la bienvenida al año nuevo.  
La gente comenzó a circular fuera del centro de oratoria hacia la feria, quedaban solo quince minutos para empezar la cuenta regresiva. El manager del grupo junto con el equipo de producción se reunió con el monje para alistar los últimos detalles de lo que seria la transmisión. Los chicos aprovecharon también de arreglar sus atuendos y hacer las consultas pertinentes, todo dentro de un margen televisivo puesto que las cámaras no habían dejado de grabar ni un segundo.  
Mientras Heechul, quien se había hecho autoritariamente del micrófono, hablaba a la audiencia, todo el equipo, incluido el monje y los trece chicos, salían por una puerta alternativa que tenia el recinto. DongHae, quien se había puesto de pie inmediato, les seguía observando la comedia que llevaban sus compañeros adelante. El apretón fuerte e insistente de la mano de KyuHyun sobre su brazo le había hecho rezagarse un poco del resto. El bebe volvía a atacar y al fishi el asunto ya le exasperaba peligrosamente al punto del colapso. Cuando las cámaras, que enfocaban a Heechul y el resto de los Super Junior, se perdieron tras la puerta de salida, y toda la gente hubo abandonado el salón, DongHae dio la vuelta y encaro a KyuHyun.

- ¡Ya basta Kyu! ¡Déjame en paz!

El brusco tirón que hizo para soltarse del agarre de su dongsaeng solo sirvió para acercarlo mas, provocando un nerviosismo automático sobre si mismo.

- No veo que quieras que te deje en paz – habló el mas alto mirando en rededor por sobre su cabeza -. Hae.. – susurró abrazándolo por la cintura - ..es nuestra ultima noche en el templo – le miro a los ojos – y la ultima oportunidad de poder estar solos.

- No hare nada contigo Kyu – se removió entre el abrazo de su compañero alejándolo en vano de él.

- Pero yo se que si quieres.

- No, no quiero.

- Mentiroso.

DongHae inflo los cachetes enfadado y desvió la mirada.

- Deja de resistirte – musito. Y aprovechando su quietud le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla. Hae intento esquivarlo pero KyuHyun lo tenía bien sujeto y no le quedo mas que aceptar aquella caricia. El bebe quitó un poco de pelo de la frente de su amigo y le dejo otro beso allí. Luego otro cerca de la cien y el contorno de su cara. Hae seguía poniendo resistencia pero ya al quinto beso en la otra mejilla y un sexto beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios le hicieron dejar de resistirse y comenzar a recibir.

- Te odio Kyu– murmuró con los ojos cerrados. KyuHyun le había levantado el mentón y dejaba suaves besos en su cuello.

- Ódiame todo lo que quieras – susurró victorioso -, ya te tengo.

DongHae le golpeó molesto en el pecho con ambas manos, provocando una pequeña distancia. Pero ya le había dado el pie a KyuHyun para que se lanzara con todos sus atributos y su confianza. Y esta vez en vez de besar su cara o su cuello fue directamente a sus labios. Tomó su cabeza y prácticamente le comió la boca.  
Si existió o se dio la oportunidad para que DongHae se librarse de él una vez mas, ya había pasado. El bebe osó devorar sus labios, como en tantas otra ocasiones en su departamento, y era muy poco probable a estas alturas que intentara algo para apartarlo.  
Faltaba tan poco, solo debía soportar aquella ultima noche y luego de regreso en Seúl podría darle a su dongsaeng todo lo que el quisiese, todos los besos que le pidiese. Pero había sido débil. KyuHyun se empecinó en seducirlo y provocarle durante su estancia allí y por más que se resistió a las finales igual termino cediendo. Se enojo consigo mismo por haber caído tan fácil, él realmente quería respetar aquel lugar pero.. ¿Qué hacer cuando se te esta provocando día tras día, noche tras noche y lo que se te ofrece es algo con lo que has disfrutado tanto?

- Te odio – volvió a repetir respondiendo frustrado a todos aquellos besos que el bebe le daba. Una risita dichosa obtuvo como respuesta y mordió fuerte, aun molesto, el labio de su amigo. El reproche de KyuHyun le hizo sonreír y apretar con más fuerza -. ¿Te duele? – murmuró entre dientes observando atento su reacción.

La ironía de su pregunta encanto sádicamente a su compañero. El más alto, con un brillo extraño en los ojos que DongHae nunca había visto, tomó su trasero con ambas manos y lo apretó, apegando sus caderas y haciendo que el fishi soltara su adolorido labio por la impresión de su brusco movimiento.  
La mirada desconcertada y sorprendida que le dedicó su hyung le hizo sonreír con arrogancia. Jamás antes se había dado el descaro de tocarlo de aquella manera y resultaba obvio que a DongHae le asombraba su intrusión. Era un bobo si pensaba que buscaba solo besos. No había estado tras él cuatro largos y aburridos días solo para tomar sus labios. Quería algo más. Y el pececito lo entendió de inmediato cuando KyuHyun metió las manos por debajo de su pantalón y apretó su trasero una vez mas buscando su sumisión. El respingo que había dado al sentir las cadenciosas manos de su dongsaeng, provocó otra sonrisa maliciosa. Sabia que estaba actuando justo como KyuHyun quería y que sentirlo así, tan desprevenido y entregado, le hacia comportarse con mas osadía, haciéndole saber con una pura mirada todo lo que en ese momento quería hacer con él.  
DongHae no alcanzo a profundizar mayormente en aquellos ojos. Su compañero le volvía a enredar en un conjunto de fascinantes besos y sus manos, que habían abandonado la tierna piel de su trasero, se deslizaban juguetonas por su espalda y su cintura.

- Me gustas – musitó KyuHyun cerca de su oído -, todo tú… me gustas mucho.

El apasionado beso que le propinó a su hyung, ahogó la posible respuesta que le pudo haber dado a su declaración. El que le correspondiera con igual intensidad y sentir que sus manos, de una vez, se decidían a imitar las suyas, fue muestra suficiente para pensar que también le gusta al escurridizo fishi y que anhelaba tenerlo tanto así como él.

- Hae.. – llamó sin dejar de besar parte de su cuello - ¿Lo has hecho antes?

DongHae, que había dejado las inhibiciones atrás, continuó acariciando el firme abdomen de su dongsaeng prestándole poca atención a su pregunta.

- ¿Qué?

Tomando sus manos y pasándolas alrededor de su cuello, KyuHyun le abrazó por la cintura y dejó que su hyung sintiera, su tensa entrepiernas, presionarse contra la parte baja de su estomago.

- ¿Lo has hecho antes? – preguntó de nuevo mirándole a los ojos.

DongHae bajo la cabeza y observó la protuberancia que había bajo el pantalón de su compañero.

- ¿Qué si lo he hecho con otro hombre?

El bebe asintió y su amigo se puso inmediatamente nervioso. La pregunta le intimidaba un poco.

- No – contestó rápido levantando la mirada. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un exquisito color rosado y KyuHyun las beso con ternura -. ¿Tu si? - se atrevió a preguntar. El mas alto lo abrazó con mas fuerza aun y le susurro sobre los labios.

- No.

DongHae dejó que Kyu comenzara a acariciarlo de nuevo. La pregunta que le había hecho, quedo rebotando en su cabeza y una sensación de enorme curiosidad, por conocer sus verdaderas intenciones, lo embargo.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntaste?

El mas alto no le contestó. Continuó con su tarea agarrándose al cuerpecito de DongHae y lamiendo su oído. La sensación estremeció ligeramente al chico entre sus brazos haciendo que sus palabras fueran la mescla de un gemido ahogado.

- Kyu ~ dime.. – exigió.

- Porque quiero probar – le susurró y metió sus manos, otra vez, debajo de sus pantalones.

DongHae se colgó a su cuello con brusquedad y KyuHyun casi pierde el equilibrio.

- ¿Por qué conmigo? – preguntó apretando los ojos y perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le producían las caricias del bebe.

- Ya te dije porque – murmuró. Sus manos ya no solo se conformaban con apretar y acariciar aquella suave zona. Atrevidamente las había deslizado por los contornos de su cadera hasta llegar a su miembro -. Me gustas – dijo a la vez que Hae dejaba escapar un descontrolado gemido sobre su oído.

- Kyu – llamó con la respiración extraña -, no esta bien.

- Que importa Hae..

- Somos hombres..

KyuHyun pateó la puerta entre abierta detrás de su hyung haciendo un gran estruendo al cerrarse de golpe y con un solo movimiento lo dejó atrapado entre la madera y su cuerpo.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

DongHae le miro atreves de sus pestañas y negó con la cabeza. El chico frente a él sonrió con suficiencia y deposito un corto beso sobre sus labios. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos se aparto unos centímetros de él y lentamente, como si se tratara de un espectáculo, se quitó la camiseta, la hizo un bolo entre sus manos y la dejó caer a sus pies. Todos los segundos que tardo en hacer aquello sintió la mirada anhelante de su hyung sobre él, observando, analizando, queriendo, deseando todo lo que le estaba mostrando. Su torso bien formado y endurecido había hecho morderse el labio a DongHae y eso el gusto.

- Tócame – pidió tomando una de las manos de DongHae y pasándola provocativamente por su desnudo pecho.

Al principio su hyung titubeó, pero se acostumbro al tacto a medida que hizo bajar su mano. DongHae delineo con sus dedos la forma de todos sus músculos, desde su pectoral hasta su marcado abdomen, jugueteo un momento con su ombligo y luego se paseó por el contorno de su bóxer que quedaba a la vista centímetros arriba de su pantalón. Se detuvo allí, observó la protuberancia que era su miembro, y levantó mirada.

- Tócalo.

Más que una orden aquello fue un permiso y DongHae no se detuvo a vacilar en si debía hacerlo o no. Posó su mano sobre la abultada cremallera y KyuHyun tensiono un poco los músculos de su abdomen con el tacto.

- Hazlo por debajo de la ropa.

DongHae, obedeciendo como si se tratara de un niño con juguete nuevo, desabrocho su pantalón, bajó el cierre y dejo salir la tensionada tela de su ropa interior. Al ver que su amigo se quedaba allí observándolo sin hacer nada KyuHyun tomó su mano otra vez y la llevo lentamente sobre su excitado miembro.

- No tiene nada de malo que seamos hombres.. – dijo con la respiración algo anormal. DongHae había apretado la mano y su palpitante miembro había quedado atrapado entre sus dedos.

- Kyuuu… - susurró mientras le dirigía una mirada lasciva.

- Si te gusta.. – agregó - ..no tiene nada de malo.

Se apretó contra su cuerpo y lo besó, con mas pasión y ansiedad que nunca. DongHae abrió la boca y respondió con su húmeda lengua a esos besos que le hacían perder el aliento y olvidarse de todo cuanto había tratado de impedir. Esos días, en que había tratado de resistirse tan tercamente, quedaban atrás y ponía toda su pasión y su deseo acumulado en esos besos y en esas caricias que hacían gemir a KyuHyun mientras le besaba.  
No se dio cuenta, precisamente, en que momento su dongsaeng le había quitado la camiseta, solo se percato de que no la tenia porque la vio tirada sobre uno de los taburetes a un lado del altar de oraciones.  
El cuerpo suave y caliente de KyuHyun ahora hacia contacto sobre su piel desnuda y sentirlo así, tan abrazador, le produjo ondas y ondas de sofocante calor que lo hicieron jadear. El bebe no dejaba de tocarlo y manosearlo y DongHae pensó que si esto seguía así se terminaría haciéndolo con él. ¿Eso no es lo que quiere?

KyuHyun había tomado, por el muslo, una pierna de su hyung y la alzó a la altura de su cadera. Se coló entre la abertura que dejo su pierna y presionó su miembro contra el de DongHae. Ambos chicos abrieron las bocas para dejar escamar un gemido que solo se tragaron en un ardiente beso. La presión que ejercía KyuHyun sobre su cadera le estaba encendiendo de una manera enloquecedora y enredándose a él con su pierna elevada le atrajo mas para que sus pequeños puntazos fueran mas fuertes aun.

La puerta de madera sobre la que se apoyaban comenzó a crujir, provocando un ruido bastante molesto que resonaba sobre todo el salón. Y sin perder toda aquella fogosa pasión, KyuHyun apartó a DongHae de la puerta y lo llevó hasta el taburete donde yacía su camiseta. Allí le sentó y le desabrocho el pantalón mientras sus lenguas no dejaban de encontrarse y sus labios se comían mutuamente como si fueran el elixir que necesitaban para vivir el resto de sus vidas.  
Cuando la mano de KyuHyun saco la dura entrepiernas de DongHae y la coemnzó a masajear, al pececito se le dispararon los latidos de su corazón y su respiración se volvió enormemente ruidosa, sus jadeos hacían eco en el recinto y se volvió peor cuando el bebe apretó la punta de su erección entre sus dedos. Aquel líquido transparente apareció y KyuHyun lo esparció con la punta de su pulgar. Le arrancó sonoros gemidos a DongHae por un rato y casi lo hace venirse cuando se lo metió a la boca.

- Y me dices.. ..que nunca.. ..lo has hecho con hombres – dijo entrecortadamente apoyándose en el taburete con la cabeza completamente echada hacia atrás.

- Nunca – afirmó dejando su tarea para contestar. Besó el abdomen plano de DongHae y subió por su ombligo, su pecho, lamio sus tetillas y mordió despacio la base de su cuello. Las manos de DongHae dejaron el taburete y se aferraron a los cabellos de KyuHyun.  
Disimuladamente el bebe comenzó a despojar de toda prenda a su hyung, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo.

- Estas loco – jadeo el fishi. KyuHyun le dedico una de esas sonrisas suyas tan fascinantes y se quitó los pantalones y los bóxer de aquella forma tan provocativa como lo había hecho hace un rato con su camiseta. Toda su sorprendente dotación quedo a la vista y DongHae le observo con desbordante necesidad.

- ¿De verdad.. ..vamos a hacerlo?

KyuHyun solo siguió sonriéndole y se metió entre sus piernas para abrazarle y que sus desnudos y despiertos miembros se rozaran exquisitamente bajo una danza de ligeras presiones que había comenzado a propinarle. La oleada de calor continuó y pronto para KyuHyun aquello no fue suficiente. Bajó a DongHae del elegante taburete y le dio la vuelta. Lo abrazó por la cintura y presiono su excitada prolongación contra sus nalgas. La sensación estremeció de pies a cabeza a su hyung, y mas aun cuando bajo una de sus manos y volvió a sujetar su entrepiernas.  
Con la boca abierta y los ojos apretados DongHae dejaba escapar toda clase de gemidos. Se había sujetado al taburete con ambas ambos para resistir la presión que KyuHyun ejercía sobre él y separaba las piernas para sentir mas profundamente al palpitante miembro de su dongsaeng pasearse entre su trasero.

- Hae… - jadeó en su oído - ..lo hare.

Aquella zona tan sensible, que KyuHyun se había encargado de estimular tan bien con caricias y pequeñas presiones con la cabeza de su entrepiernas, sentía que se expandía poco a poco abriéndole paso a esa delirante y suculenta prolongación que le arrancó gritos una vez estuvo completamente dentro. La mano de su dongsaeng no había dejado de acariciarle y DongHae creía que estallaría por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento.  
Las caderas de KyuHyun comenzaron lentamente a azotarse contra su trasero y el pececito podía sentir enloquecedoramente como aquel intruso entraba y salía de él provocándole la excitación de su vida. Sus estocadas eran como arremetidas que se volvieron mas y mas fuertes e intensas, al punto en que DongHae observaba como el taburete bajo sus manos temblaba ligeramente con el vaivén de su cuerpo y como las gotitas de sudor, que resbalaban por el contorno de su cara, caían desparramadas a la madera.  
De pronto un fuerte "Crack" mandó a ambos amantes al suelo. Uno de los soportes del taburete había cedido provocando que la superficie se inclinara. DongHae resbalo y fue a parar de manos y rodillas al suelo alfombrado justo en frente del altar de oratorias, llevándose consigo una sarta de manteles de seda fina y una penetración por parte de su amigo que le hizo gritar puesto que se había enterrado hasta el fondo dentro de él al caer sobre su cuerpo.

- Lo siento – jadeó KyuHyun.

Una risita en la oreja por parte de su montado amigo le hizo ladear la cabeza algo compungido.

- ¿Te gusta mas así? – preguntó jadeando sobre la oreja de su hyung. DongHae primero le miro ceñudo pero luego le sonrió avergonzado. A quien quería engañar, aquella arremetida había sido dolorosamente excitante.

El bebe salió de dentro suyo y lo levantó. Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie con algo de dificultad y ahora con su dongsaeng de frente se observaron por un rato. Ambos cuerpos desnudos, sudorosos y agitados, enredados entre las finas telas, provocaban una visión totalmente erótica a los ojos de cualquiera. De cualquiera.

La puerta de madera, que antes estaba cerrada y crujía debido a la presión que los cuerpos de ambos chicos ejercían sobre ella, ahora permanecía ligeramente abierta. Alguien del otro lado la había abierto, mientras ellos llenaban el silencio del recinto con sus gemidos, y observaba toda la escena con una expresión de suma lujuria. Lo que veía le encantaba y quería quedarse allí. Queria seguir observando ese par de cuerpos perfectos fornicar dentro de ese lugar tan sagrado. La idea le produjo morbo y hasta su reprimida prolongación se vio despierta bajo sus ropas por semejante visión.

KyuHyun y DongHae, totalmente ignorante a su observador se habían vuelto a enfrascar en una serie de besos y caricias que lo único que provocaron fue enardecer a la persona tras la puerta. El mas alto había alzado a su hyung sobre sus caderas y lo sentó entre las delicadas telas sobre el altar de oración donde minutos antes había estado el monje Maun dando su discurso. La mano del bebe arrasó con toda la decoración que había en el altar, como velas, copas, flores y dispuso a DongHae para penetrarlo nuevamente.  
Otro gritó y el hombre oculto en la otra habitación, supo que el muchacho de cabello negro y lacio era profanado otra vez. KyuHyun comenzaba de nuevo con sus movimientos de cadera y DongHae solo recibía. Solo se dedicaba a sentir.

De pronto la voz enormemente amplificada de su manager les llego de alguna parte.

_"Se solicita al Monje Maun hacerse presente. Se le requiere en la torre para dar inicio a la ceremonia. Monje Maun, presentarse_– guardo silencio por un segundo -. _"Lee DongHae y Cho KyuHyun, por favor presentarse en la torre del tambor. Repito.. Lee DongHae y Cho KyuHyun, por favor presentarse en la torre del tambor, ahora"._

- No puedo.. ..creerlo.. – habló ahogado el pececito -. De todos.. ..los momentos.. ..tuvimos.. que hacerlo ahora..

- Sexo.. ..en año nuevo – susurro el bebe y DongHae soltó una risita.

- Eres un maldito.. KyuHyun – espetó agarrándose a su espalda y rajuñando su piel para dejar marcas. Su dongsaeng se arqueó y como castigo mordisqueó su labio hasta que lo hizo sangrar. DongHae le devolvió el gesto fundiendo sus bocas en un ardiente y sanguinolento beso que hizo a su compañero tragarse todo el líquido metálico de su herida.

La voz amplificada, esta ves de Shindong, llegó hasta ellos.

_"¡DongHae y KyuHyun! Si me oyen háganse presentes. Las fans preguntan por ustedes y…_- dejo de hablar. Las alocadas fans habían comenzado a gritar "KyuHae" haciendo que se perdiese un poco el respeto por aquel lugar (respeto que Kyu y Hae se habían encargado de pisotear hace rato) y el silencio que se requería para la ceremonia oficial. Lo retos del manager hacia Shindong se oyeron inmediatamente por el altavoz y lo vergonzoso de la situación empeoro. Tratando de arreglar su equivocación volvió a hablar por el amplificador esta vez para desistir de llamar a sus amigos, puesto que ya era muy tarde, y anunciar con una sonrisa muy grande – _"¡Queda solo un minutos para el año nuevo astral y damos comienzo a la cuenta regresiva!"_

DongHae y KyuHyun ya no escuchaban a su compañero, estaban tan concentrados en su tarea de dar y recibir que nunca oyeron la cuenta regresiva que comenzaba en _"40…49…48…47…"_  
Sus conteos no se guiaban por números, si no por jadeos y KyuHyun se encontraba mas que poseído dando y llenándose de placer, su miembro erecto y duro a más no poder entraba y salía sin parar del cuerpo de DongHae. La forma ruda en que lo envestía y las caricias que le daba a su erección rozándolo contra su abdomen, hicieron que el pececito casi desfalleciera.

- Dios… Kyu.. Kyu~.. me voy a venir.. Kyu..

Como respuesta a sus gemidos obtuvo unas penetraciones más profundas y enloquecedoras. Ahora su dongsaeng había dejado a un lado toda delicadeza, todo asomo de prudencia y recato. Lo estaban haciendo en el Templo, en el salón sagrado donde habitan todos los santos espíritus, donde hace un rato toda gente oraba y tenia buena intensiones, donde el monje había hablado de respeto, amor y pureza. Allí estaban los dos. Teniendo sexo en el altar mas sagrado de la oratoria, y poco les importaba el hecho, poco les importaban sus creencias, haber dejado de lado sus responsabilidades, plantado a su manager y sus compañeros, poco les importaba que fuera año nuevo y poco les importaba si en ese momento eran vistos por alguien más . Solo querían saciar su excitación, su deseo, la pasión arrolladora que los bañaba, las ganas de tenerse mutuamente y gozar de un momento de tanta locura. Eso era todo lo atractivo del asunto, romper las reglas. Lo estaban haciendo en un lugar prohibido.

"_Cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno…¡cero!_ - exclamo Shindong y la gente guardo silencio de inmediato como es la costumbre en Korea -. _Ahora ¡Los doce golpes al tambor por favor!"_

Un gigantesco "Bumb" se oyó justo en el momento en que DongHae exclamaba el nombre de KyuHyun y este pegaba un fuerte jadeo.  
El golpe del tambor coincidía con los llamados y gritos pasionales de ambos chicos, como si se tratara de suerte o el diablo estuviera camuflando el impío acto de lujuria de aquellos dos impulsivos humanos. Como también estaba corrompiendo la santísima mente de uno de los siervos de Dios al dejarlo presenciar aquello.

El Monje Maun, que era quien estaba tras la puerta, miraba mas candenseoso que nunca, tragando saliva ruidosamente, a los chicos que estaban a punto de llegar a su clímax. Mas morboso que nunca aprovecho de abrir la puerta un poco mas cuando sonó el segundo golpe del tambor, y un poco mas con el tercer golpe. Ahora veía perfectamente.

_Se oyó el golpe numero cuatro..._

- Hae.. – jadeó KyuHyun desesperado aferrándose al cuerpo de su hyung y sintiendo que en cualquier momento se vendría dentro de su hyung.

_El golpe numero cinco…_

- Kyu.. – llamó abrazándose a su cuello y apretando el agarre de sus cuerpos. La fiereza de los movimientos de su dongsaeng y el roce de su entre piernas le estaban haciendo perder la razón  
_  
__El seis…_

- Haaaaeee….

_Siete…__  
_  
- Kyuu~… me vengooo….  
_  
__Ocho…_

- Haaaee~~

_Nueve…_

- ¡Kyu!

_Diez…_

- ¡Hae!  
_  
__Once…_

- ¡Kyyuuuu!  
- ¡Haeeeeee!

_Doce…_

- ¡Aaaaaa.._("¡Feliz año nuevo astral!")_..aaahhhh! - ambos chicos gritaron al unísono y su voz quedo ahogada entre los gritos de la multitud.  
Los dos habían llegado juntos y explotaron en un gigantesco orgasmo que amenazó con llevarse hasta sus vidas. Todos los músculos de sus cuerpos se tensionaron mientras sus erguidos miembros se vaciaban y dejaban salir toda la excitación acumulada. El líquido había salido expulsado con fuerza dentro de DongHae y ahora se sentía flotar en una nube embargado por aquella deliciosa sustancia que se esparció desenfrenada en su interior. Fue como si aquella explosión les hubiera llevado al cielo y les hacia navegar en una oleada de placer saseado que adormecía todas las partes de su cuerpo. A KyuHyun no tardaron en flaquearle las piernas y prácticamente se desplomó en el suelo llevándose a DongHae y lo que quedaba del fino mantel de seda consigo. Ambos chicos, unidos por la deliciosa sustancia que salió del profanado cuerpo del pececito, yacían exhaustos y complacidos sobre la alfombra y las suaves telas de seda a los pies del altar, como si se trataran de un par de ofrendas, de dos hermosos sacrificios.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, entrelazados intentaban recuperar la normalidad de sus respiraciones, los latidos de sus corazones y la sensación de estar volviendo a la tierra nuevamente. Había sido un momento genial y perfecto y querían estar así al menos por un rato más.

El Monje Maun, que, vergonzosamente, se había corrido bajo sus túnicas viendo la consumación de ambos chicos, terminó por abrir la puerta de golpe y dejarse caer de rodillas. Los chicos, que aun no se recuperaban, levantaron la mirada asustados y se sorprendieron de ver al monje en aquella posición. El hombre había apoyado sus manos en el piso y se inclinaba ante ellos apoyando la frente en el suelo.  
Angustiosamente ahogado por la pecaminosa lujuria que lo envolvía como un torbellino y las imágenes promiscuas que jamás en su santa vida había visto, no se contuvo a expresar lo que su mente realmente procesaba y pensaba en ese momento. Arrancando la despreocupación y la risa desenfrenada de ambos chicos cuando murmuro con toda entrega y devoción:

- Alabado KyuHae ~~

FIN


End file.
